En otra Vida
by Anixita
Summary: Blaine destruirá lo más preciado que tiene por ir tras un sueño...
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic/regalo navideño para mi pareja **Pinnita Criss-Anderson, **te amo mucho! y este fic tendrá tres partes, ahora subo esta, la segunda vendrá el 23 de diciembre y por último el 25 de diciembre, el día de Navidad, como saben la mayoría de mis fics son Klaine, este no es la excepción y espero les guste, aunque sé que debería estar escribiendo los otros, pero bueno! Espero les guste...

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar alrededor de los asistentes y todos sonreían pulcramente, siendo maravillados por los atuendos de los novios y la decoración del sitio donde se efectuaba la ceremonia. Tanto los padres como amigos estaban atentos al momento en que los anillos eran intercambiados y como las sonrisas de ambos muchachos crecían a medida que pasaban los minutos, realmente una escena conmovedora.

-Kurt, aceptas a Blaine como tu esposo para amarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe-preguntó el sacerdote que presidía la misa.

-Sí, acepto-susurró suavemente y vio al pelinegro que sonreía con los ojos brillantes de tanta felicidad.

-Blaine, aceptas a Kurt como tu esposo para amarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte…

_-En otras noticias, se encontró a…_

Nuevamente volvía a despertar de ese sueño, donde unía su vida a un chico de impresionantes ojos azules y de piel tan delicada como la porcelana, porque no era la primera vez que eso ocurría, casi siempre se trataba de la misma imagen, él y ese muchacho estaban frente al altar y antes que él pudiera responder todo se iba a negro y despertaba, a veces en medio de la noche u otras ocasiones con la televisión que se prendía a la hora programada y lo despertaba.

Desde los 18 años que soñaba lo mismo cerca de la Navidad y hasta ahora no lograba descifrar qué era lo que le trataban de decir esas imágenes, realmente necesitaba conocer lo que pasaba con su cabeza, porque no era normal que teniendo 35 años, con una carrera y a punto de casarse con la persona que había pasado los últimos cinco años él estuviera soñando que se casaba con alguien más.

-Amor ¿estás despierto?-se escuchó a alguien hablar en la entrada del departamento.

-Sí, ya me levanto-murmuró suavemente y sentándose en la orilla de la cama desde donde observó al chico que se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola-susurró tiernamente y miró de pies a cabeza a su novio-¿siempre tendré que venir a buscarte dos horas antes de que tengamos que ir a trabajar?

-Sí-dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose los anteojos que siempre utilizaba.

-Ven aquí-susurró el otro chico-quiero observarte más de cerca.

-Bueno…-dijo sonrojándose suavemente y caminando hasta su novio.

-Blaine debes…-sintió como era besado y eso provocó que se afirmara de la cintura de su novio y luego girara para ponerlo contra la pared más cercana, siguieron de la misma forma y suavemente el moreno fue bajando sus manos del cuello del otro chico hasta su espalda baja y cuando sintió como los dientes de su novio se clavaban en su labio inferior gimió suavemente.

-Kurt…-dijo instintivamente, a lo que sintió como era arrojado contra la pared y el cuerpo de su chico se alejaba, lo miró por unos segundos y luego cayó en la cuenta de lo dicho-lo siento-susurró bajando la mirada.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo!-gritó furioso y sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Yo… Sebastian, realmente lo siento yo no…-intentaba excusarse, pero ni él sabía bien qué decir.

-No, Blaine, porque no es la primera vez que me haces esto, no es la primera vez que me dices Kurt cuando nos besamos, el otro día hacíamos el amor y lo llamaste a él-dijo frustrado y mirándolo atentamente desde su posición-¿no has considerado ir al psicólogo? Porque eso realmente te ayudaría a tener una respuesta de por qué tienes ese sueño y la razón por la que está tan presente en tu cabeza-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde su novio, delante del que se arrodilló-te lo suplico, porque no sé si aguantaré más tiempo en estas condiciones-murmuró sujetando sus manos y besándolas suavemente.

-Seb…-murmuró y lo miró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Solo eso pido para Navidad, nada más, falta una semana, pero es lo que quiero, saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza y luego podemos seguir, porque no puedo pretender que nos casemos si el día de mañana lo nombrarás a él estando en la cama.

-Yo te amo-dijo suavemente y sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba.

-Lo sé-dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo-también te amo y por eso estoy preocupado, porque no sabemos a causa de qué sucede todo esto.

Se quedaron en completo silencio. Blaine se separó y se fue al baño donde se quedó durante una media hora, en la que se duchó y calmó sus pensamientos, pero para cuando decidió salir, Sebastian ya no estaba ahí. Por lo que se vistió y luego se marchó a la oficina, lugar donde volvería a ver a su novio, y para ese entonces ya no estaría enfadado y el tema estaría más que olvidado, como todas las veces anteriores que habían sufrido la misma situación.

Salió al frío de la calle y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina, llevaba más de nueve años en el mismo lugar y desde entonces se declaraba un enamorado de su carrera: arquitectura. Algo que personalmente le encantaba y compartía con su más que socio: Sebastian Smythe. Realmente era raro e inesperado que su novio siguiera con él después de los sucesos que habían acontecido con el dichoso _Kurt_, aunque ni él sabía las razones de por qué soñaba con él.

Y ahora que entraba en el edificio donde trabajaba, debía ser sincero, desde que comenzó a tener ese extraño sueño que inició sus visitas al psicólogo, psiquíatra y cuanto médico le había asegurado poder ayudarle, incluso se sometió al tarot y a los médium que declaraban saber qué mal le afectaba, aunque sí era sincero, podía decir que sentía que no había ningún mal que arreglar, que su cabeza estaba bien y que probablemente era mejor pensar en que eran imágenes de su vida pasada, pero cómo explicar que lo nombrara a él cuando besaba a Sebastian, eso era completamente ilógico.

Pero al momento de entrar a la oficina y ver el ceño fruncido de su prometido, quien miraba la pantalla de la computadora, fue el momento en que decidió hacer lo que David le había sugerido hace unos días y él no se había decidido a visitar, porque tal vez era lo mejor para su relación, pero de algún modo le encantaba soñar con ese tal Kurt y tener ese escenario tan hermoso como se mantenía hasta ahora.

Aunque de algún modo estaba pensando de más, porque lo mejor podría ser irse a su casa después del trabajo y no visitar al hombre que le haría una regresión para mostrarle su vida pasada, porque eso prometía hacer, pero él lo dudaba, ya que había visitado a tantos especialistas en tantas cosas que le parecía increíble que alguien lograra una cosa como esa.

-Señor Anderson-dijo su secretaria.

-Dime, Santana-dijo sobresaltándose y girando a mirarla.

-La reunión que tiene para esta tarde deberá ser adelantada-dijo seriamente e intentando que Sebastian no notara nada raro.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe?- dijo acercándose al escritorio de la morena.

-El señor Adams llamó hace unos minutos y me dijo que lo puede atender a las 12, no después de eso, que ya tiene otros compromisos.

-Entiendo, dile que a esa hora lo veré en su oficina.

-No hay problema-respondió la chica y vio como Blaine giraba sobre sus talones y se retiraba a su oficina.

Sebastian había seguido la conversación, pero como siempre se sentía perdido, porque esas reuniones en general no le incumbían a él, ya que siempre la cara visible y más importante sería Blaine Anderson, tenía que reconocer que su novio se especializaba en ser el mejor en todo lo que se desempeñaba, sobre todo cuando esto tenía que ver con la arquitectura, ya que los rascacielos más espectaculares de Estados Unidos habían sido diseñados por él. Sí, tenía un buen prometido y partido, lo que su padre había pedido, porque cuando él le contó que era gay, su progenitor le dijo: _asegúrate de que tu novio o a quien elijas sea el mejor en todo, no quiero mediocres en la familia y eso va para ti también._

Por lo que desde ese día se empeñó en buscar al mejor hombre, y lo había encontrado, Blaine era todo lo que quería en la vida y si tenía que luchar con una sombra llamada _Kurt_, lo haría. Después de todo estaba completamente enamorado del joven Anderson y no podría permitir que un don nadie se lo arrebatara, porque hasta ahora solo había escuchado hablar de él, pero nada más que eso.

-¿Sebastian?-escuchó como alguien lo llamaba.

-Dime Santana-susurró mirando a la morena.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo preocupada y mirándolo desde detrás de sus gafas.

-Todo está bien-dijo suavemente y suavizando su rostro, siempre que se ponía a pensar en esas cosas su rostro se deformaba y llamaba la atención de quien estuviera a su alrededor. Lo único bueno que le había traído eso había sido conocer a su prometido: Blaine Anderson

_Se encontraba en una cafetería, no era muy grande ni tampoco era muy concurrida, por lo que era ideal para trabajar un día lunes por la mañana, el día de mayor estrés y cuando más trabajo tenía, aunque debía reconocer que últimamente las cosas no habían ido bien en ningún sentido, ya que estaban por despedirlo de donde trabajaba y todo lo que planeaba hacer se iba al tacho de la basura._

_Además, tenía a su hermana que insistía en hacerle la vida imposible, lo regañaba y le pedía costosos regalos que él no le podía negar ¿por qué? Porque su madre era quien mandaba y por tanto aún lo tenía viviendo bajo su mismo techo, eso hasta que no pudiera costearse un departamento, tal y como quería su padre, pero ya no valía la pena pensar en eso, porque las cosas no se estaban dando como correspondían y si las pensaba más tampoco lo harían._

_-Disculpa, estás bien-susurró alguien a su lado, a quien ni se dio la molestia de mirar._

_-Sí, gracias-dijo de forma fría y continúo tecleando en su computadora mientras las líneas e imágenes pasaban por delante de él en el programa que tenía para modificar edificios de forma virtual._

_-Espero que lo estés-murmuró la otra persona-por cierto la pendiente que estás usando es demasiado alta, deberías bajarla._

_-No te mestas ¿quién te has…-giró a verlo y se quedó sin aire al ver los hermosos ojos color miel que se ponían delante de él y al notar la gran sonrisa que estaba justo a su altura._

_-Soy…-intentó decir, pero fue cortado de inmediato._

_-Blaine Anderson, es imposible no reconocerte si has hecho tanto para mantener en pie esta ciudad-susurró haciéndole un ademan para que se sentara en la silla que estaba a un costado._

_-Gracias ¿quieres un café?-dijo de forma cortés y sin soltar el bolso que llevaba cruzado._

_-Si quieres yo te puedo invitar uno-dijo de forma coqueta y cruzando sus piernas para tocar con su zapato la rodilla del moreno._

_-Vaya, no creí que fueras tan directo-dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente._

_-Yo…-empezó a decir nervioso y sin saber qué hacer, ya había espantado al chico más atractivo que había conocido._

_-Cenemos hoy-dijo con una sonrisa y tendiéndole una tarjeta-este es el lugar, te espero a las 9._

_-¿Siempre estás así de preparado?-dijo con una sonrisa y cogiendo la tarjeta._

_-No-dijo acercándose a su oído- la tarjeta me la dieron en el restaurant al que fui ayer y al verte decidí que serías mi cita de esta noche-dijo de forma coqueta y notando como el castaño tragaba inevitablemente._

_-No faltaré-dijo sin mirarlo._

_-De eso estoy seguro-dijo con una sonrisa y se retiró de ahí._

_Realmente le había parecido impresionante que Blaine Anderson se le insinuara de esa forma y por qué no describir lo que ocurrió después, si lo que más hicieron durante la cena no había sido precisamente degustar la comida._

_-Te ves ansioso-dijo Sebastian tomando un sorbo de vino tinto y luego cortando la carne de su plato, veía a Blaine algo nervioso._

_-Es que me precipité y no…-intentó decir, pero ahí estaba nuevamente la pierna del castaño acariciando su pierna._

_-¿Decías?-susurró con una sonrisa coqueta y alzando una ceja._

_-Tengo el auto listo para…_

_-Camarero la cuenta por favor-dijo suavemente a un hombre que pasaba junto a ellos, en un par de minutos estaban fuera del lugar y al llegar al auto del moreno comenzaron a besarse sin mayor control._

_Blaine sintió como su cuerpo era apoyado y acorralado contra el capó del auto y luego las manos de Sebastian recorrían bajo su ropa, comenzando a desvestirlo, ya que había aflojado su cinturón y amenazaba con bajar sus pantalones._

_-Aquí no-dijo en un tono más grave por la excitación-vamos a mi departamento-susurró ansioso y sintiendo como el castaño se apartaba, ambos entraron al auto rápidamente en menos de media hora estuvieron en el hogar del moreno, quien al momento de entrar sintió como era sujetado por la cintura, lo daban vuelta y era besado de forma descontrolada. Siguieron así, caminaron hasta una de las habitaciones entre caricias y gemidos, cuando lograron llegar a la cama escucharon risas muy cerca._

_-¿Hay alguien?-dijo Sebastian separándose y mirando atentamente a Blaine._

_-Seguramente es la televisión que la dejé encendida-dijo atrayendo la boca del castaño a sus labios._

_-No creo-dijo suavemente e intentó acomodarse la ropa, pero el moreno no se lo permitió, por lo que él tampoco opuso mayor resistencia y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo._

_-¡Estoy seguro que Blaine se está follando a un tipo que conoció hoy!-escucharon como alguien gritaba, por lo que ambos se separaron de una vez y se miraron asustados._

_-¡Hay alguien más!-dijo Sebastian molesto y asustado-¡Quién es!-exigió saber y sintió como la puerta se abría detrás de él e ingresaban más personas al lugar._

_-¡Ves!-dijo un hombre y el castaño no se atrevió a voltear._

_-¡Cooper, salgan de inmediato de aquí!-gritó furioso Blaine._

_-Pero si tenía que ganar mi apuesta hecha con Santana, no podía dejarla sin saber que yo tengo razón-dijo sin parar de reír, ya que ver a su hermano todo desordenado y excitado era algo digno de burla._

_-Anderson, estás seguro que no quieres que te haga hetero, realmente nos iría bien juntos-dijo Santana mirando la parte baja del moreno._

_-¡Salgan de aquí!-gritó molesto y levantándose de la cama para cerrar la puerta con llave justo detrás de tu hermano y su mejor amiga. Se quedaron en silencio y Blaine se apoyó en la puerta, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo-si te quieres ir lo entiendo, realmente entiendo este mal entendido-dijo lo mejor que pudo, pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue la risa de Sebastian, quien se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla._

_-Me cayeron bien, si quieres podemos salir en parejas la próxima vez-dijo guiñando un ojo al más bajo._

_-¿Qué?-decía Blaine sin entender-ellos no son…_

_-Se tienen ganas y eso es seguro, así que vamos programando un día y ahí nosotros también disfrutamos-dijo con una sonrisa y apartándolo para salir de ahí, pero vio como su brazo era sujetado por el moreno._

_-No te vayas-murmuró sonrojándose suavemente-es peligroso que salgas a esta hora, quédate-dijo sin mirarlo y Sebastian estaba seguro que jamás había visto algo más tierno que el rostro de Blaine Anderson sonrojado._

Realmente fue oportuno el instante en que logró despertar de sus pensamientos, porque pudo escuchar la llamada que hacía Santana justo en ese instante y le pareció algo extraña, un poco fuera de lo común, pero de todas formas no le tomó mayor importancia, aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue que Blaine justo salió de la oficina cuando ella cortó la llamada y solamente había pasado media hora desde que había llegado a trabajar.

-Cancela todas las reuniones, voy a almorzar con un cliente y luego veremos qué pasa-dijo Blaine a la morena.

-¿Cómo que verás luego qué pasa?-dijo Sebastian parándose de su asiento y caminando hasta donde estaba el moreno con su maletín y gafas puestas que hacían juego con el pantalón de tela negro y la chaqueta de igual color con botones plateados.

-Voy a una reunión con otro empresario y luego veré si es posible llegar a un acuerdo o firmar un contrato por un par de años más en cuanto a los terrenos del lado Sur de Nueva York-dijo alzando una ceja el moreno y haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

-Yo…-intentó justificarse Sebastian, pero no lo logró, ya que la situación con el tal _Kurt_ lo tenía más alterado de lo normal y eso lo estaba haciendo imaginar cosas que no existían y jamás estarían allí-lo lamento-murmuró suavemente y se sintió completamente tonto, porque no tenía razones para desconfiar o pensar mal de su prometido, simplemente las cosas se alteraban en esas fechas, pero nada tan grave que no tuviera solución, había bajado la mirada por un segundo, eso hasta que sintió como unos cálidos labios se posaban en su mejilla derecha.

-Espérame despierto-dijo el moreno guiñando un ojo y retirándose de la oficina.

Era definitivo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Blaine Anderson y ni aunque viviera más vidas que esta podría sacárselo de la cabeza, sobre todo por la forma en que se movía al caminar y además de lo sexy y excitante que podía ser en la cama y ¡demonios! Esas gafas lo volvían loco al punto de excitarlo en cualquier sitio.

-No quiero molestar-dijo Santana con una sonrisa burlesca-pero te recomiendo decirle a Sebastian junior que siga durmiendo por ahora, porque el culo de Anderson ya debe estar en su auto y dudo mucho que sea tan grande como para llegar hasta allá-dijo viendo como el joven Smythe se ponía de varios colores-solo es una recomendación-dijo ajustando sus gafas y volviendo al trabajo.

-Gracias-dijo entre dientes y se fue al baño, realmente Blaine lo haría perder la cabeza uno de estos días.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adriana11: **gracias por tu comentario! sí, estoy de a poco volviendo con mis fics, espero estés muy bien! saludos

**Elizabeth: **muchas gracias por leer y comentar! un abrazo y qué estés muy bien!

**Ale-chan227: **trataré de continuar mis otros fics, pero todo a su tiempo, porque ahora último es lo que menos tengo, pero ya verás qué pasa ahora, gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy bien =)

**ValeAsencio: **me cae bastante bien Sebastian... y... no sé si les caerá bien ahora, pero bueno! Santana y Cooper son mis favoritos, son geniales ambos! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! saludos!

**Lupita: **entonces te gustará la forma en que aparece Kurt y de algún modo me llama la atención la arquitectura, a pesar de que yo soy periodista, pero bueno! espero hayas tenido una hermosa navidad! gracias por leer y comentar!

**Candy Criss: **qué cruel! pero cierto... esto es un Klaine y por tanto debe aparecer Kurt, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer, qué estés muy bien, un abrazo! =)

**Dani DC: **realmente he pensado en hacer un fic Seblaine... pero el tiempo me consume, pero no es mala idea! ahora verás cómo aparece Kurt y todo lo que sucederá, gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy bien!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero el tiempo no ha estado a mi favor, espero les guste este segundo capítulo y espero pronto tener el tercer capítulo.

**Este capítulo al igual que todo el fic está dedicado a Pinnita Criss-Anderson, te amo mucho mucho mi vida! y espero te guste la segunda parte de tu regalo navideño, aunque venga algo atrasado, te amo!**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Regresiones, acaso era una broma. Jamás debió pensar que eso serviría de alguna forma, porque terminó como un completo desastre, el tipo no lo hizo dormir nunca y no logró ver o recordar algo de su vida anterior, solo pudo darle un buen golpe en la mandíbula al supuesto especialista cuando intentaba robar su billetera, luego de eso se retiró molesto y ahora caminaba por uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de la ciudad.

Necesitaba pensar en algo que lo ayudara a sacarse al dichoso _Kurt _de la cabeza y a pensar con claridad en lo que realmente necesitaba para su vida, porque si era sincero, él amaba a Sebastian y pronto se casaría con él, entonces cómo podía nombrar a otro cuando hacían el amor o cuando soñaba con matrimonio. Realmente parecía una gran locura, pero era así, desde hace mucho tiempo que las cosas se estaban dando de esa forma tan peculiar y eso lo estaba matando y provocaba que todo en su mente fuera algo distorsionado y no entendiera nada de nada.

Seguía caminando por los pasillos, veía familias y personas felices, todos comprando los regalos navideños y él sin nada que regalar a la persona que amaba, porque eso sentía por el joven Smythe, amor. Entonces, debía comprar lo que fuera más adecuado para su prometido, tal vez un traje o una corbata e incluso una bufanda o abrigo, si es que no un gorro de los que tanto le gustaban para el invierno. Aunque estaba seguro que fuera lo que llevara Sebastian sonreiría y le daría las infinitas gracias por preocuparse de él, sí, esa era la parte que nadie conocía de su prometido y sólo él sabía. Por eso era que se sentía tan molesto al pensar en un chico que no conocía y del que conocía su nombre y rostro, algo totalmente absurdo.

Ingresó en una tienda donde vendían artículos de hombre, tanto ropa como otros accesorios. Por lo que comenzó a mirar todo lo que podría regalarle al castaño, recorrió los estantes con chalecos, los percheros con trajes y chaquetas, así como también las bufandas y al fin se decidió por un traje más bufanda, corbata, zapatos y en fin, le compró un atuendo completo y se sintió dichoso al llegar a la caja con todo eso en sus manos y sin ayuda de nadie, ya que conocía perfectamente las medidas de su prometido.

Vio que la fila para pagar no era muy corta, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se acercaba a la caja y antes que él había un chico, un poco más alto, delgado y con cabello castaño, aunque bien peinado, observó su ropa y le agradó ver que vestía a la moda, algo que era usual en Nueva York, pero el primero que veía vestir tan bien.

Decidió que lo mejor era pensar en la forma en que se sacaría al dichoso _Kurt_ de la cabeza y por fin gritaría el nombre de Sebastian en la cama, porque realmente debía resultar insultante para su prometido que nombrara a otro chico que ni conocía, por eso estaba más que decidido a recuperarse de esas imágenes que lo aquejaban hace tanto tiempo. Pero a penas pensaba en ello cuando sintió que lo empujaban fuertemente por la espalda y lo tiraban sobre el chico que estaba delante, por lo que no alcanzó a sujetarse y cayó inevitablemente sobre él, quien a su vez cayó sobre el mostrador ante la sorpresa de la cajera, pero nadie alcanzó a decir mucho cuando el chico que estaba primero se giró hacia Blaine.

-¡Eres idiota o…-iba diciendo.

-Lo lamento mucho no fue…-pero Blaine se quedó congelado y no pudo seguir hablando, al igual que el otro muchacho, ambos se miraron y solo el moreno logró salir de ese trance cuando otra chica habilitó la caja de al lado y le permitió pagar allí, él se movió mecánicamente sin dejar de mirar al otro muchacho. Pagó y salió de la tienda, pero al estar fuera se quedó esperando a que el otro chico saliera, todo con la excusa de disculparse, para cuando lo vio salir sintió como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho.

-Disculpa, quería nuevamente…-trataba de decir, pero el otro chico solo lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Sé que no fue tu intención-dijo sujetando fuertemente la bolsa que llevaba en las manos.

-Te invito un café, sé que es extraño, pero…

-Por supuesto-respondió de inmediato ante la sorpresa del moreno-disculpa, pero ¿te llamas Blaine?-dijo con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Sí-susurró suavemente el moreno, sorprendido porque supiera su nombre.

-Mi nombre es…-dijo ofreciendo su mano como saludo.

-Kurt-dijo suavemente y cogiendo su mano-es un gusto.

-Cómo sabes…-intentó decir.

-No lo sé, solo sé tu nombre y…

-Yo sé el tuyo-susurró sin querer apartarse, pero sintió como un brazo pasaba por sobre sus hombros, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Cariño ¿ocurre algo?-dijo un chico que le había arrebatado la bolsa y era mucho más alto.

-No, Dave, está todo bien-dijo con una sonrisa y sin quitar su mirada de Blaine-es un chico que conocí en la caja cuando pagaba, a ambos nos empujó una mujer imprudente-dijo con una mueca y atreviéndose a tomar la mano que pasaba por sobre sus hombros.

-Locas del centro comercial-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y ofreciendo la mano al otro chico-Blaine Anderson, un gusto-dijo amablemente.

-David Karofsky, prometido de Kurt Hummel-dijo estrechando la mano del más bajo.

-¿Prometidos?-dijo sorprendido-yo también me comprometí con mi novio-dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero sin evitar que sus ojos se opacaran al ver a esos dos abrazados.

-¿Cómo se llama él?-dijo Kurt con un tono más bajo de lo habitual.

-Sebastian Smythe, es arquitecto al igual que yo-dijo poco animado.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Anderson-dijo David con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto-murmuró Blaine-invité a Kurt un café, y como están los dos, la invitación se extiende ¿quieren?-dijo de forma sencilla e intentando pasar un poco más de tiempo con el castaño.

-No tengo problema-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa-¿vamos Dave?-dijo mirando a su novio.

-No puedo, debo comprar aún algunos regalos y… -miró a Blaine por unos segundos-¿me lo cuidas mientras voy a comprar el regalo de este bombón?-dijo de forma melosa y a la vez agresiva.

-No soy un objeto-recalcó Kurt con una mueca en los labios.

-Lo sé-dijo Dave besando su mejilla-iré a donde estén, te llamo-dijo alejándose tarareando una canción navideña.

Ambos lo observaron extrañados y comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta una cafetería que estaba en el centro comercial, lentamente se iban juntando, hasta ir caminando de lado a lado, a ratos se miraban y sonreían con dulzura, sin saber bien qué estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería fue Blaine quien pagó los cafés y luego se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaba dispuesta en el local, dejaron sus cosas en el suelo mientras se miraban intensamente.

-Lamento todo esto, pero…-intentó decir Kurt, pero las palabras no salían.

-¿Pero?-preguntó Blaine sin saber qué hacer.

-Te parecerá una locura, pero siento como si te conociera de antes-murmuró suavemente.

-Yo también-respondió Blaine bajando la mirada a su café.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por largo tiempo, hasta que a ambos se les agotó el café y fue Kurt quien se atrevió a hablar de nuevamente.

-¿Quieres más?-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y viendo el suave sonrojo en el rostro del moreno.

-Encantado-dijo suavemente y vio como el ojiazul se iba a comprar más, cuando volvió le dio su vaso al joven Anderson, quien no sabía qué hacer en esos minutos, realmente se sentía bastante retardado en lo particular, porque no lograba articular palabra y mucho menos mirar al castaño a la cara.

-Disculpa-dijo Kurt-pero ¿eres mudo?-dijo intentando crear algo de conversación.

-No-dijo de una vez-es solo que no sé cómo decir algo.

-¿Algún problema sin resolver?-dijo intrigado por lo que tuviera que decir el moreno.

-Es que…-intentaba armarse de valor.

-Ok, alto-dijo Kurt algo molesto-sé que te sonará a locura, pero creo saber a qué te refieres.

-Lo dudo, porque lo mío es una locura.

-Lo dudo-dijo suavemente, pero con seriedad.

-Lo es, te lo diré para que lo veas-dijo decidido-sueño contigo desde hace años-dijo de una vez y sintió como los nervios lo embargaban y la cara de sorpresa de Kurt lo golpeaba con fuerza, realmente no era algo que se esperaba, no era lo que él quería que ocurriera en esos minutos.

-¿Sueñas conmigo?-dijo perplejo el ojiazul.

-Sí, sueño…-intentaba decir, pero su voz temblaba.

-Quiero saber-dijo con suavidad-quiero saber qué es lo que sueñas.

-Sueño…-intentaba hablar, pero su voz temblaba.

-Calma-murmuró poniendo su mano sobre la mesa y pidiendo a Blaine que la cogiera, el moreno no tardó en hacerlo y lentamente comenzó a calmarse-ahora dime, qué sueñas.

-Sueño-susurró suavemente-que estamos delante de un altar, que un sacerdote nos está casando y nuestros amigos y familiares están en la ceremonia, tú te vez precioso y feliz-dijo sintiendo como su alma se aliviaba lentamente-tú aceptas ser mi esposo, pero cuando es mi turno…-suspiró con fuerza y presionando la mano del castaño-el sueño termina y nunca he podido continuar luego de eso.

Se quedaron en absoluto silencio, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Siempre manteniendo sus manos unidas, pero fue Blaine quien se atrevió a mirar directamente a la cara a Kurt y se dio cuenta de que el castaño estaba fuertemente sonrojado y cada vez tomaba más fuerte su mano.

-¿Estás bien?-se atrevió a preguntar el moreno, pero solo vio la cara de asustado y avergonzado del castaño, quien soltó su mano de una vez.

-No, yo…-intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras ya no salían.

-Kurt-dijo suavemente y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto al castaño, cogió su rostro y lo miró atentamente-¿qué ocurre?-dijo suavemente y notando como el rojo aumentaba en el rostro del ojiazul.

-Creo que yo…-dijo bajando la mirada-sueño con la noche de bodas-susurró poniéndose aún más rojo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Blaine poniéndose pálido y luego pasando al sonrojo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que comenzó a sonar el teléfono del moreno-sí, diga-contestó alejándose del castaño y poniéndose de pie-no, no estoy en la oficina, pero puede pasar a buscarlo de todas formas, Santana López se lo entregará, sí, gracias-dijo colgando y luego volvió a la mesa.

-Blaine-dijo Kurt suavemente y mirándolo a la cara-quería saber si…

-Dime-susurró algo extrañado.

-¡Aquí están!-dijo Dave apareciendo junto a ellos y rompiendo el ambiente.

-Amor-susurró de forma forzada el castaño.

-Hey, lucen algo sorprendidos.

-Es que no pensamos que llegarías gritando-dijo Blaine de forma fría-pero no te preocupes, he cuidado muy bien de tu novio-dijo con una sonrisa y vio como un fuerte sonrojo cubría el rostro del ojiazul.

-Más te valía, Anderson-dijo molesto-¿nos vamos?-dijo mirando a su novio, quien solo hizo un asentimiento afirmativo-fue un gusto Blaine-dijo dándole la mano y luego marchándose junto a su prometido.

-También fue un gusto-dijo el moreno guardando la tarjeta que el castaño le había dado con ese apretón de manos.

Realmente había sido un encuentro de esos que solo ocurren en las películas, el protagonista encontrando a la persona que siempre buscó y que como gran cliché tenía a alguien más para casarse, qué bien le iba la vida últimamente, pero al menos tenía una forma de contactarlo, por lo que no habría problemas en que se vieran otra vez.

Se fue del centro comercial hacia su departamento, donde seguramente lo esperaría su novio. A penas entró en su hogar se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, por lo que guardó el regalo en su habitación y luego se dispuso a recostarse en su cama, realmente se sentía cansado y sin ganas de nada, ni siquiera de enterarse de lo que ocurriría si llamaba a Kurt.

A penas se estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó como la puerta de la entrada era abierta, se quedó en la misma posición y sintió como los pasos iban lentamente hasta donde él se encontraba.

-Bello durmiente-susurró Sebastian sentándose justo a su lado-¿cómo te fue con el chico de despampanantes ojos azules? ¿Cómo te fue con Kurt?-dijo el castaño empuñando sus manos y sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-No conozco a nadie de ese nombre-susurró Blaine abriendo los ojos y viendo el odio en el rostro de su prometido.

-¿No?-dijo alzando una ceja, entonces-dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar por la habitación-¿Quién era el chico con el que te vieron tomando un café en el centro comercial?-dijo furioso.

-Un cliente-dijo suavemente.

-Ni que fueras puta-dijo furioso-¡Dime quién era!-gritó furioso y acercándose a Blaine.

-¿Me estabas espiando?-dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie desde el otro lado de la cama.

-¿Qué?-dijo sintiéndose descubierto.

-Lo que escuchaste, Smythe, me estabas espiando-dijo seriamente y enfrentándolo.

-¿Y qué si lo hacía?-dijo furioso y acercándose-tengo el derecho porque…

-¿Por qué?-dijo mirándolo con seriedad-trata de no equivocarte, porque lo haces y sabes cuáles son las consecuencias.

-Oh, qué miedo-dijo con falso temor.

-Me perteneces, eres mío y no permitiré que prestes el culo a otros como si fueras una…-sintió una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! No te quiero ver nunca más-dijo Blaine furioso e indicando la puerta, no lo podía mirar, realmente le dolía lo que había escuchado, pero en parte se sentía aliviado, pero sin saber por qué.

Sebastian caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de irse se atrevió a mirar al moreno de pies a cabeza y murmuró.

-Blaine, pronto sabré de ti y no será por tu trabajo, sino que por lo que haces con ese estúpido chiquillo.

-Idiota-susurró Blaine cuando escuchó la puerta azotarse, realmente se sentía ofendido y por sobre todo dolido con el joven Smythe, no podía creer que lo había espiado y la forma en que lo había tratado y él teniéndole un costoso regalo para Navidad, tendría que devolverlo y pensar en qué hacer para noche buena, porque así como estaban las cosas no quería pasar una Navidad con sus padres y hermano, si fuera por eso prefería un bar.

Cogió su teléfono y comenzó a marcar, luego espero a que contestaran del otro lado, escuchó la voz de una chica y decidió que lo mejor era saber de su boca la verdad.

-Santana, fuiste tú quién le dijo a Sebastian cómo localizarme-dijo entre afirmando y preguntando.

-No, él te siguió-susurró suavemente y suspiró agotada.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?-dijo algo decepcionado de la morena.

-No pude-murmuró con suavidad y sin saber qué más decir-¿ocurrió algo malo?-dijo esperando por una respuesta que tardó en llegar.

-Sí-dijo como única respuesta.

-¿Necesitas hablar?-dijo de forma amable.

-No lo sé-dijo sentándose en la cama y sin saber qué más decir o si todo eso estaba bien.

-Bueno, te dejo la invitación entonces-dijo la joven López-haré una cena esta noche, está invitado Cooper y otros amigos, si quieres puedes venir y hablaremos si quieres, sino solo puedes beber hasta perder el conocimiento-eso último le había sacado una sonrisa.

-Es una idea fantástica-dijo algo animado.

-Jamás he tenido malas ideas, te espero, nos vemos en la noche-dijo dando por finalizada la llamada al igual que el joven Anderson.

Blaine caminaba con tranquilidad hasta la casa de Santana, porque ya era hora pasar las penas con unos tragos y así sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que le había dicho Sebastian y así también lo que había pasado esa tarde con Kurt Hummel, ese chico que sacudió su mundo en un segundo, aunque ya lo había hecho desde hace muchos años.

Tocó el timbre de la casa de la morena y a la primera persona que vio fue a su hermano, Cooper, quien se veía en un alto estado de ebriedad, por lo que decidió pasar por su lado e ingresar, lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta, ahí estaba Sebastian, totalmente alcoholizado y besándose con un chico que le parecía conocido.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-murmuró sujetándose fuertemente de una mesa.

-Blaine…-susurró Santana llegando hasta él.

-¡Qué ocurre aquí!-gritó furioso y caminó hasta donde estaba su novio-¡Qué estás haciendo!-gritó alejándolo del otro chico, pero se quedó paralizado al verlo-David…-susurró sin creer lo que veía-David Karofsky-dijo temblando.

-Anderson-susurró sin saber dónde esconderse, se puso de pie e intentó acercarse.

-¡Aléjate!-gritó furioso-Qué estaban pensando-dijo seriamente y mirándolos a ambos alternativamente-¿despedida de solteros en conjunto?-dijo alzando una ceja y viendo que ambos portaban los anillos de sus respectivas parejas.

-No, Blaine tú no entiendes…-decía Sebastian intentando sujetarlo.

-No, no entiendo hace cuánto que se revuelcan ¿me cuentan?-dijo quitándose sus anteojos y empuñando sus manos.

-Seis meses-murmuró Dave, quien parecía ser el más valiente de los dos.

-¿Kurt lo sabe?-preguntó el moreno mirándolos cada vez más molesto.

-Lo descubrió aquí mismo hace una hora-dijo Karofsky bajando la mirada. Pero no recibió respuesta, a cambio solo escuchó como un pequeño objeto metálico era fuertemente tirado contra una mesa y luego escuchó un fuerte portazo en la entrada de la casa. Blaine había tirado su anillo de compromiso y se había ido de ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dani DC: **y ahora sabrás cómo es el sueño de Kurt, qué pasa realmente por su cabeza. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! saludos

**Alanalana: **nueva lectora! bienvenida, espero te guste lo que viene de este fic y sinceramente me gusta emparejar a kurt y blaine con otros personajes, aunque me encantan juntos, pero ya veremos qué haré con mis demás historias. Gracias por leer y comentar! saludos!

**ondina1702: **ahora entenderás qué ocurrió con Klaine, espero te guste y muchas gracias por leer y comentar, realmente agradezco tus palabras, espero te guste lo que sigue, saludos!

**Candy Criss: **ahora sabrás algo más de la noche de bodas y espero te guste... jajaja xD realmente con este capítulo el Klaine volverá a tu cabeza y te sacarás al resto de las parejas que puse en el fic, espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar! un abrazo y saludos

**Ale-chan227: **espero te guste como sigue esto y no es tan así que Blaine va por Kurt, pero bueno! espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar!

**ValeAsencio: **este capítulo que sigue también es bastante intenso y más largo que los demás, espero te guste y muchas gracias por tus palabras! realmente quiero terminar muñeca rota y pronto lo haré, qué estés muy bien!

**Paris-loquita: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero te guste lo que sigue y sí es bastante corta, es que si no la hago corta no la terminaré nunca como mis otros fics... pero bueno, gracias por leer y comentar! saludos!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Este fic llega a su fin, espero les guste lo que sigue y en este último capítulo hay lemmon. Este fic va totalmente dedicado a mi pareja **Pinnita Criss-Anderson, te amo y espero te guste lo que sigue!**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Se sentía nervioso y miraba a su costado para ver al chico que lo acompañaba, quien lo sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura y le sonreía como había hecho durante esos últimos años. Miraba esos ojos miel que lo habían enamorado en otro tiempo y a la vez veía todo el detalle del traje que él le había escogido, ya que su ahora esposo se caracterizaba por tener un pésimo gusto en su ropa.

-Llegamos-escuchó que le decía.

-Sí-dijo con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta que estaba delante de ellos, la habitación estaba oscura y antes de que pudiera encontrar el interruptor escuchó como la puerta se cerraba fuertemente tras ellos y luego el silencio absoluto inundaba el lugar.

Solo bastó un segundo para que sintiera como las manos de su marido se sujetaban a su cintura y lo aprisionaban, la boca del moreno se posaba en su cuello y dejaba fuertes besos que eran remarcados por su lengua, la que de forma suave se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-Blaine-gimió suavemente y llevó una mano al cabello del otro chico.

-Dime, Kurt-susurró comenzando a desvestir al castaño, primero le quitó la chaqueta y luego la corbata.

-Hey, estás apurado-susurró con una sonrisa y giró para quedar frente a frente con su marido.

-Estoy ansioso por descubrir lo que este costoso traje está cubriendo.

-¿Qué crees que hay? Dudo que sea algo nuevo a lo que viste hace un mes-susurró mordiendo la oreja del moreno y sintiendo como su cuerpo era pegado aún más al moreno-estás excitado, mi vida-dijo de forma coqueta y poniendo su pierna entre las del moreno.

-Ajá-dijo de forma ahogada y cogiendo el rostro del ojiazul para besarlo suavemente mientras lo guiaba hasta la cama matrimonial que los esperaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lograron tocar el colchón y fue Kurt quien sintió todo el peso de su novio, quien se dejó caer de forma bruta sobre él.

-Más cuidado, señor Anderson-susurró de forma coqueta y riendo a la vez.

-Lo siento, señor Hummel, es solo que estoy algo apresurado por comerte a besos y pasear mis manos por toda tu piel, recorrerte de forma suave y escuchar tus gemidos a medida que voy descubriendo cada parte de ti-dijo de forma fluida y quitando la camisa que le impedía ver más de su marido.

-Y cuándo veré algo más de ti, Blaine-susurró sujetándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo hasta él-cuándo podré tocar tu cuerpo y sentir lo caliente que se pone cada vez que lo toco-decía quitándole el corbatín junto con la chaqueta-porque por primera vez creo que toda esta ropa es inservible, es totalmente inútil-dijo el castaño quitándole la camisa y tocando la piel que se descubría ante él-a esto me refería-susurró delineando los músculos del ojimiel, quien gemía ante el tacto de su chico.

-¿Así me querías tener?-dijo suavemente y escuchó un gemido de parte de Kurt.

-_¡KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL DESPIERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE!-_esa no podía ser la voz de Blaine, mucho menos cuando estaban a punto de…-¿me estás escuchando?-esta voz era demasiado chillona para ser Blaine-¡Hummel levántate!-definitivamente esa era Rachel Berry gritando a todo pulmón.

-No tú-susurró tapando su cabeza con la almohada-realmente no pudiste llegar en peor momento.

-¿Lo dices porque estabas follando con el arquitecto de tus sueños?-dijo seriamente y quitándole la almohada.

-Eso y que eres muy gritona-dijo en un hilo de voz y cayendo en la realidad de su vida, en cómo estaban las cosas desde hace un mes, cuando conoció a Blaine Anderson en persona, cuando dejó de ser un personaje de sus sueños más calientes a ser el hombre perfecto que había sido traicionado por su prometido, al igual que él, lo anecdótico es que ambos lo habían descubierto el mismo día, era increíble.

Pero desde entonces no habían tenido contacto, no se habían llamado ni visto, solo él sabía del moreno por medio de las noticias, había vendido su empresa y ahora nadie conocía su paradero, y eso lo tenía algo nervioso desde hace una semana, pero así también la intensidad de sus sueños habían aumentado, sentía como si Blaine realmente estuviera en esa habitación matrimonial y como si fuera todo real.

-¡Hey despierta!-dijo Rachel chasqueando sus dedos delante de los ojos del castaño.

-Estoy despierto, qué quieres-dijo fríamente y cambiando su semblante adormilado por el que usaba a diario.

-Quiero que despiertes, nos tomemos un café y empieces a arreglarte para esta noche-dijo la morocha de forma seria.

-¿Qué hay esta noche?-dijo caminando hasta el baño, donde abrió la puerta y cuando iba a entrar escuchó.

-Hoy es el décimo aniversario de tu marca ¿lo olvidaste?-dijo la pelinegra relajando un poco su semblante.

-Yo…-intentaba contestar el diseñador, pero realmente no lograba dar con las palabras, porque no lo había recordado, si Rachel no fuera su mejor amiga estaba seguro que él no lo habría recordado.

-Bien, llamaré a los chicos para que nos ayuden a tener listo lo que falta, de todos modos ya me encargué de eso-dijo con orgullo y escuchó un imperceptible gracias por parte del castaño, quien lo murmuró antes de entrar a encerrarse al baño.

Su padre estaba enfermo de cáncer, su madrastra lo cuidaba y era un sol con él, su mejor amiga estaba comprometida con su hermanastro y él solo había podido pensar durante toda su vida en Blaine Anderson, el chico con el que había soñado desde que tenía 17 años, época en que debió soportar el bullying, tiempo en que todo fue muy malo en la secundaria, pero por razones de ser o no cobarde no se cambió, todo para no darle el gusto a los matones.

En esos años conoció a David Karofsky, se habían llevado horriblemente, pero luego pudieron ser amigos y cuando estaba por cumplir los treinta se hicieron amantes y ese año se iban a casar, pero el destino dijo algo distinto y fue engañado con una suricata que trabajaba con Blaine Anderson, el chico de sus sueños y al que había nombrado en más de un encuentro sexual, incluso con los que tenía con David, era eso lo que tal vez había mellado en muchas de sus relaciones.

Pero hoy estaba más que seguro que lo que quería era al arquitecto, pero se le había perdido la pista luego de que vendiera su empresa y desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Por eso día a día se resignaba a ver las noticias junto con una taza de café y nada más, ese era su alimento desde hace varios días y no se arrepentía de ello, ya que de cierto modo su figura había mejorado desde que hacía eso, aunque sus abdominales estaban desapareciendo y eso era malo, pero no le importaba mayormente.

-Supongo que no te estás bañando-dijo Rachel ingresando al baño y notando la mirada perdida de su amigo, quien aún no se quitaba el pijama.

-¿Qué he hecho mal?-susurró el castaño bajando la mirada.

-Nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?-murmuró poniéndose junto a él.

-No tengo lo que quiero-dijo suavemente.

-Tal vez no lo que sueñas, pero sí lo que todos quisieran.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañado.

-Date un baño y luego te vistes para comenzar el día, porque hoy más que nunca tienes oportunidad de que sea un mejor día.

-Rachel, fue una navidad desastrosa igual que el año nuevo, qué te hace pensar que ahora las cosas cambiaran y serán mejores.

-Nada, realmente nada, pero nunca es tarde para que la vida te sorprenda-dijo suavemente y se retiró del lugar.

Y Rachel Berry no se equivocaba, esa noche cuando ingresó al salón de eventos donde se realizaba la fiesta de aniversario se dio cuenta de que estaban sus familiares y amigos en el lugar, que todos a su alrededor estaban felices por lo que ocurría con su vida y sus sonrisas eran sinceras. Por ello se había permitido disfrutar durante las horas que duró todo el festejo.

-Señor Hummel, me permite esta pieza-escuchó como un chico le decía a sus espaldas.

-No, gracias-murmuró suavemente y no volvió a recibir propuestas de baile durante toda la noche, porque sinceramente nadie le daba buena espina y nadie era Blaine Anderson.

No había tenido mayor emoción durante la fiesta, solo chicos bailando, gente riendo y su padre preocupado porque él no era capaz de sonreír, de dar una discurso o brindar como correspondía.

-Creí que no te afectaba lo de David-dijo el mayor de los Hummel sentándose al lado derecho de su hijo.

-Papá-suspiró cansado-no es David, soy yo…-murmuró suavemente y se quedó pensativo.

-¿Te niegas a aceptar que te engañaron o realmente no te interesa lo que pasó con Karofsky?-dijo su progenitor de forma suave y solo vio un gesto afirmativo.

-Lo último-y luego de eso no dijo más.

-Entonces, no tienes por qué seguir aquí-dijo Burt de forma sencilla.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirando a su padre extrañado.

-Te puedes ir si quieres, con Rachel y los demás idearemos una buena razón para que tú no te encuentres aquí.

-Gracias-susurró suavemente y se levantó de su lugar para marcharse hasta su auto. Una vez ahí se permitió suspirar y pensar largamente, eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que podría estar en su departamento haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Luego de ese día las cosas no cambiaron y el invierno comenzó a pasar lentamente por su vida, era una época que amaba por un solo detalle, las bufandas. El invierno le permitía usar su accesorio favorito y eso era lo mejor, de alguna forma se sentía seguro con una bufanda al cuello y algo le decía que las cosas no estarían mal si él portaba una de esas.

Había pasado un mes exacto desde que iniciara el invierno y se sentía más solo que nunca. Ya no lo satisfacía la ropa y mucho menos salir con sus amigos o involucrarse con algún chico por una noche. No encontraba satisfacción en nada de eso. Por ello, decidió ir a tomar un café a una pequeña cafetería que había abierto la tarde anterior y presagiaba ser bastante buena.

-Buenas tardes-dijo una chica recibiéndolo en la entrada.

-Buenas tardes-respondió sacándose el abrigo y mirando el lugar que lo rodeaba, las mesas eran pequeñas al igual que el lugar, pero se veía bastante confortable y hogareño. Caminó hasta una de las mesas y se sentó.

-¿Desea ver la carta?-susurró la chica de forma amable.

-No, quiero un mocca con una galleta de avena-dijo suavemente y ella se retiró. Realmente ese no era el pedido que habituaba en todas las cafeterías, pero hoy sí tenía ganas de tomar algo dulce y que le quitara la amargura que mantenía desde hace semanas.

Cuando llegó su pedido y tomó todo su café, sintió como la amargura se iba y todo podría ser mejor de algún modo. Realmente ese era un buen lugar para calmar sus nervios, pero aún así sentía que todo estaba mal y que las cosas podrían salirse de control muy pronto.

-¿Está bien?-dijo la muchacha acercándose nuevamente.

-Sí, solo…

-¿Quiere otro café?-dijo suavemente y notando la palidez del castaño.

-No… yo-intentaba decir, pero había recordado todo lo malo de esos últimos meses y eso lo estaba desesperando.

-Llamaré al dueño-dijo algo nerviosa al ver como el ojiazul no reaccionaba mayormente. Pasaron algunos minutos y la muchacha no volvió, pero sí estaba un hombre que se veía bastante serio.

-Disculpa, somos nuevos en esto y tal vez el café te pudo haber sentado…

-Blaine-dijo sorprendido y poniéndose de pie, eso al tiempo que el moreno lo miraba asustado.

-Kurt-dijo retrocediendo y mirando a todos lados-yo… -no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, porque jamás esperó tener a Kurt Hummel en esa cafetería que había abierto el día anterior.

-Me debes una conversación-dijo suavemente y sentándose una vez más en la silla que ocupaba hace minutos.

-No, Kurt nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar-dijo fríamente y dándole la espalda para marcharse de ahí-todo corre por la cuenta de la casa-dijo suavemente y comenzó a caminar hasta el fondo del local.

Por todos los medios había intentado desaparecer, pero no lo había logrado, porque ahora Kurt había dado con él y no podía hacer nada para que no intentara preguntar lo que había sucedido con él en ese tiempo y…

-Anderson-dijo fríamente Kurt tras él-hoy no es buen día para huir-dijo cogiéndolo de un brazo y deteniéndolo en su lugar-he esperado mucho tiempo para tenerte frente a mí y decirte todo lo que he…-bajó la mirada y no pudo seguir hablando, sintió como su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-¿Lo que has?-intentó preguntar, pero sentía que su voz se rompía lentamente y solo se quedó en su lugar.

-Lo que he estado soñando-murmuró suavemente.

-No me interesa-susurró el moreno soltándose de su agarre.

-Dijiste que soñabas conmigo-se atrevió a decir dando unos pasos más hacia Blaine.

-Ya no sueño contigo ni con nadie-dijo fríamente-y tampoco me interesa seguir sabiendo de ti-soltó de una vez y Kurt se quedó congelado en su lugar, no podía creer las palabras del ojimiel, quien seguía dándole la espalda y no giraba a verlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-susurró en un hilo de voz y Blaine se giró a mirarlo.

-¡Porque no me interesas! Puedes irte al mismísimo demonio junto a todos-dijo furioso y notando el miedo que estaba en los ojos del castaño.

-Lamento la molestia, adiós-dijo Kurt bajando su mirada y corriendo fuera del lugar.

Ese era el momento en que se sentía un idiota, un estúpido por haber pensado en que Blaine o alguien en esa tierra pensaba en él con los mismos ojos, creyó por un momento que Blaine Anderson se había enamorado de él, tanto como él lo amaba, porque debía reconocer que estaba completamente enamorado del chico de ojos miel que tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la ciudad.

Seguía corriendo y lo único que permanecía en su mente era la frialdad con la que lo había tratado el arquitecto, realmente no podía entender en qué momento todo había sido tan cruel y frío, no podía creer que Blaine ya no soñara con él, porque por un segundo Kurt se había convencido de que estaban destinados a estar juntos, de que sus vidas se habían escrito hace años y esta era la época en que les tocaba estar juntos por siempre y ser inmensamente felices.

Pero no era así, el destino era cruel y se sentía complemente humillado. Era por eso que quería escapar de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y buscar algo más en la vida, porque su trabajo lo satisfacía, pero el amor aún no llegaba a su puerta y después de eso estaba seguro de que jamás lo haría.

-¡Cuidado!-escuchó que alguien gritaba y sintió como su cuerpo caía fuertemente al suelo, su cabeza se había azotado contra el pavimento y lentamente sintió como todo se iba a negro mientras escuchaba una voz cerca de él.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Estaba seguro de que iba corriendo antes de caer al suelo, pero ahora no entendía nada y solo podía estar seguro de que estaba en un maldito sueño del que quería despertar de inmediato.

-¿Kurt?-escuchó que alguien le hablaba, pero no podía reconocer a la persona-Kurt ¿me escuchas?-no tenía idea de quién era, pero solo sabía que su cuerpo dolía al igual que su cabeza, por eso no quería abrir los ojos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y todo volvió al silencio de antes, en ese momento se atrevió a despertar y notar que ese lugar no era su departamento, no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Sintió que algo muy acolchado estaba bajo él, ahí se dio cuenta de que era una cama bastante cómoda.

-Despertaste-pero antes de que pudiera mirar sintió como la persona se sentaba en la cama y cogía una de sus manos-¿estás bien?-susurró suavemente y Kurt no se atrevió a responder-saliste corriendo de la cafetería y no sé por qué corrí tras de ti, no ibas mirando por donde ibas y casi te atropellan, ahí me tiré sobre ti y te alejé de ese coche, lamentablemente te golpeaste la cabeza contra el suelo y quedaste inconsciente.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-En mi departamento-murmuró soltando su mano y poniéndose de pie-tal vez fue imprudente de mi parte, pero también lo fue el decirte que no me interesas, lamento haber mentido-susurró sintiéndose miserable.

Kurt seguía en silencio e intentaba entender por qué Blaine había dicho todo eso y lo había alejado de esa forma, pero no lograba unir las cosas y solo optó por levantarse de la cama y observarlo detenidamente. Fue ese el momento en que notó algo bastante extraño en ese cuarto.

-¿Por qué tienes esa foto?-susurró Kurt quedándose en su lugar-¿me estabas espiando?-murmuró fríamente para caminar hasta la mesita de noche y tomar el porta retratos.

-No, me la dio Santana hace unos días, ella…-intentaba decir, pero su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo, no era capaz de moverse de su lugar y mucho menos acercarse a Kurt-mi hermano Cooper es su novio y ambos son amigos de David y Sebastian, bueno-suspiró fuertemente-tú ex le pidió a Santana que le llevara todas tus cosas a tu padre, pero ella registró lo que allí había y encontró esa foto tuya, sales muy hermoso en ella-soltó de una vez y luego sintió que su rostro enrojecía fuertemente.

Se quedaron en completo silencio y Blaine no tenía idea de cómo salir de todo eso, porque realmente le importaba Kurt Hummel, pero en las últimas horas había provocado solo molestias al castaño y eso en ningún caso podría ser bueno. Además, de decirle que no tenía interés en él y se podía ir al demonio si era necesario.

-Kurt yo…

-Ahórrate las palabras, Anderson-dejó el portarretrato en su lugar y caminó a la salida, pero antes sintió como era sujetado de un brazo y detenido totalmente.

-No te vayas-murmuró el moreno junto a él.

-¿Y a qué me quedaría?-dijo fríamente y soltándose de un movimiento del agarre del moreno.

-Quiero hablar contigo, contarte lo que ocurrió conmigo en este tiempo-murmuró sin saber si eso daría resultado.

-¿Después de eso me puedo ir?-preguntó molesto y sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí-dijo suavemente y vio como Kurt caminaba fuera de la habitación y llegaba hasta el living, donde había un gran sillón de color negro, el que contrastaba con la pared blanco invierno y con las decoraciones de otros colores.

El ojiazul se sentó en el sofá y el moreno lo siguió, estaban lado a lado, sus piernas se tocaban y fue Blaine quien se decidió a hablar y contar todo.

-El día en que vi a David junto a Sebastian supe que debía hacer un cambio en mi vida, por mucho tiempo estuve pensando en qué hacer, pero estaba decidido en que debía dejar el mundo de la arquitectura, por eso vendí mi empresa a mi hermano, quien decidió volver a venderla y fue así como obtuve el dinero necesario para hacer ese café al que fuiste-dijo suavemente.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo mirándolo seriamente, pero al no tener respuesta se puso de pie-gracias, adiós-dijo dando un paso en dirección a la puerta, pero sintió como era devuelto al sillón.

-No es todo-susurró Blaine sin soltar su mano y mirándolo atentamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Sigo soñando contigo y ya no sueño que estamos casados, sino que sueño que…-bajó la mirada y enrojeció completamente.

-¿Qué sueñas?

-Que estamos…-le costaba bastante decir lo que soñaba, sentía que en cualquier minuto se desmayaría de los puros nervios.

-¿Qué sueñas?-dijo menos alterado el castaño y presionando suavemente la mano del moreno-Blaine-susurró y notó el temblor del cuerpo del ojimiel.

-Kurt yo…-lo miró a la cara y fue capaz de sujetar el rostro del ojiazul en una de sus manos, delineó sus labios con uno de sus dedos y acercó su rostro-no he dejado de pensar en ti-murmuró con suavidad y unió sus labios, ambos sintieron un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo y comenzaron a besarse suavemente, pero sin saber cómo Kurt colgó sus brazos en el cuello de Blaine y el moreno puso sus manos en la cintura del castaño.

-Te amo-dijo el moreno precipitadamente y notó como el ojiazul temblaba entre sus brazos y no había respondido en palabras, pero sí comenzaba a quitarle la camisa para desvestirlo-qué haces-susurró el ojimiel asustado.

-Si no quieres detenme-murmuró con las pupilas dilatadas y con la ansiedad pintada en el rostro. Pero Blaine volvió a besarlo con más ímpetu y comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente-Blaine-gimió suavemente el castaño contra el oído del moreno cuando sintió su excitación contra una de sus piernas.

-Ven-murmuró Blaine tomándolo por la cintura y anclando las piernas del castaño en su cintura, caminó con él hasta la habitación y lo recostó en la cama, ambos estaban semi desnudos, los pantalones habían quedado en la sala y sus camisas estaban abiertas.

-¿Quieres esto?-susurró Kurt volviendo a besar los labios del joven Anderson.

-Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo-dijo con una sonrisa y sintió como su lengua era mordida de forma suave y sensual. Gimió ahogadamente y puso de espaldas a Kurt contra la cama, se subió sobre él y quitó su ropa interior junto con la del castaño, al igual que sus camisas, ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.

Se besaban de forma descontrolada, frotando sus cuerpos y sexos entre sí, gimiendo a cada contacto y sintiéndose a cada instante más y más calientes, necesitando el cuerpo del otro. Sus manos tocaban la piel del otro, intentando abarcar lo más posible, memorizando cada parte de su compañero.

-Blaine, hazlo-susurró suavemente y vio como el moreno se separaba de él para ponerse entre sus piernas y poner su miembro en la entrada del castaño.

-¿Estás listo?-susurró en su oído y entrando lentamente en el interior de Kurt-¿me sientes?-murmuró sintiendo como las uñas del castaño se clavaban fuertemente en su espalda-¿quieres que siga?-susurró suavemente y solo obtuvo un asentimiento desesperado por parte del ojiazul, por lo que de un movimiento puso su miembro dentro del diseñador, quien gimió fuertemente y por un momento sintió que el aire se le iba, pero luego el moreno se movió y salió de dentro de él, por lo que volvió a gemir y Blaine buscó sus labios para tener aún mayor contacto con el castaño.

-Blaine-gimió mientras sentía las fuertes penetraciones por parte del moreno-sigue Blaine, no te detengas-decía arañando la espalda del moreno y sintiendo que en cualquier momento se vendría, pero necesitaba sentir más adentro al moreno y cada sensación lo estaba matando.

-Kurt…-gimió Blaine en su oído al momento de llegar al orgasmo en el interior del castaño, quien solo gemía y frotaba su miembro contra la piel del moreno, para luego correrse en el abdomen del ojimiel y gemir fuertemente.

Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas, ambos intentaban recuperar el control de sus respiraciones, pero les era imposible, porque estaban demasiado cansados, realmente era inútil sentir algo más que no fuera cansancio y placer de estar al fin juntos.

-Blaine-susurró el castaño comenzando a dormirse.

-Dime, Kurt-murmuró durmiéndose sobre el ojiazul.

-Te amo-dijo en un susurro antes de caer dormido y sin escuchar respuesta por parte del moreno.

Ambos cayeron dormidos y sentían el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro. Al fin se encontraban juntos y ambos se abrazaban cada vez más, porque por mucho tiempo habían rogado estar así y jamás habían pensado que se sentiría así estar con la persona correcta, porque por primera vez no habían mencionado el nombre de otra persona, solamente eran ellos dos, Blaine y Kurt en una cama, haciendo el amor y al fin entregándose el uno al otro.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar alrededor de los asistentes y todos sonreían pulcramente, siendo maravillados por los atuendos de los novios y la decoración del sitio donde se efectuaba la ceremonia. Tanto los padres como amigos estaban atentos al momento en que los anillos eran intercambiados y como las sonrisas de ambos muchachos crecían a medida que pasaban los minutos, realmente una escena conmovedora.

-Kurt, aceptas a Blaine como tu esposo para amarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe-preguntó el sacerdote que presidía la misa.

-Sí, acepto-susurró suavemente y vio al pelinegro que sonreía con los ojos brillantes de tanta felicidad.

-Blaine, aceptas a Kurt como tu esposo para amarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Sí, acepto-dijo con una sonrisa y cogió con fuerza las manos del castaño.

-Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Nueva York, los declaro esposo y esposo, pueden besarse-dijo el hombre y ambos muchachos juntaron sus labios frente a todos los asistentes, quienes aplaudían orgullosos de la unión que presenciaban.

-No quiero despertar jamás de esto-susurró Kurt al momento de separarse.

-Amor, te aseguro que este es nuestro sueño y lo viviremos juntos-respondió Blaine cogiéndolo de la mano y haciéndole notar que todo eso era real.

Fin


End file.
